<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dogma Days by Themadnessman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011705">Dogma Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnessman/pseuds/Themadnessman'>Themadnessman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Hearing Voices, Mind Control, Order 66, Umbara fucked people up, slightly AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnessman/pseuds/Themadnessman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not droids, we're not programmed, you have to learn to make your own decisions."</p>
<p>At the last second, Dogma takes Rex's words to heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dogma Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This was it</em>, Dogma thought to himself, this was what they had trained for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good soldiers follow orders.</em>
</p>
<p>The final approach to the Jedi temple was at hand, and the landing shuttle was quieter than the void of space itself. </p>
<p>Everyone onboard had hidden away in their helmets, even then refusing to look at anything but the floor and their weapon. For his part, Dogma was just glad they weren't looking at him for once. Many of his brothers still held a grudge for the Umbara incident, not that he could blame them.</p>
<p>Yet something felt horribly wrong, and he couldn't place his finger on it. </p>
<p>Not when they descended from the landing ramp in perfect formation.</p>
<p>Not when they marched down the road leading to the Jedi Temple, looming over them.</p>
<p>And not when <strike>General Skywalker</strike> Lord Vader himself arrived, eyes yellow and hellish.</p>
<p>It wasn't in his code, hell, his nature, to question orders. But Dogma didn't like the feeling in the back of his head, the passive, insipid voice telling him to go along with the others. Rex's words to him on Umbara echoed through his skull.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're <strong>not</strong> droids, we're <strong>not</strong> programmed, you have to learn to make your own decisions."</em>
</p>
<p>Their boots slammed against the ancient stone steps leading up to the temple gates, and Dogma was still trying to make sense of his head, but he followed the others marching behind Lord Vader.</p>
<p>A confused looking Jedi met them at the gates and General Skywalker cut him down in an instant, the corpse hitting the ground with a dull thud.</p>
<p>"What the hell..."</p>
<p>Dogma was aware he'd muttered under his breath, not entirely of his own free will. But nobody noticed as they filed into the temple in squads and started firing wildly into every Jedi they saw. He couldn't move. </p>
<p><em>I've got to do something... </em>He thought to himself, it was almost taking effort now to put the words into his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Good soldiers follow orders. </strong>
</p>
<p>The words stung now, burning pain in the back of his head. He settled for running after one brother he did recognize, by the name of Fox. Not the now quite reviled Commander Fox of Coruscant security, he'd just had the bad luck of choosing the same name and getting stuck with it. As the saying went, all the good ones were taken.</p>
<p>Fox had led him into some sort of library when Dogma managed to grab him by the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Where are you going? What's our objective?" Dogma felt like an idiot, but this was all so confusing.</p>
<p>Fox almost seemed to stare through him, before responding in a monotone, almost robotic voice.</p>
<p>"Operation Knightfall, phase two, ensure all documents in the Jedi Archives are safeguarded, terminate any Jedi in the area with extreme prejudice." </p>
<p>Fox just kept walking then, as if those orders made any sense. They were supposed to protect the Jedi! Follow their command!</p>
<p>
  <strong>You did that well on Umbara, didn't you? They made you betray your brothers. Now take your revenge.</strong>
</p>
<p>No, no! That was just Krell, wasn't it? Openly bragging about joining Count Dooku, he'd deserved what he'd gotten. But Dogma still found himself following Fox into the Archives. Large bookcases filled the room. Towering over them, it was a perfect spot for an ambush the passive voice in his head told him. Sure enough, as he and Fox moved into the center of the room they spotted a small group of Jedi moving towards them.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow down, as Dogma analyzed the group. Two females, one was obviously a Kel Dor like General Plo, the other a human, behind them was a huge creature, covered in white fur with two small tusks, its only other feature he could distinguish at this distance was some sort of straw hat concealing the upper part of its face. He could faintly make out a group of smaller Jedi clustered behind the three, just kids.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But Jedi all the same. Do your duty, good soldiers follow orders.</strong>
</p>
<p>Fox raised his blaster, the Jedi ignited their sabers, but Dogma could see they were injured, and reinforcements were surely on the way. It was now or never, he mentally tackled the voice in his head, and with great will, silenced it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have to learn to make your own decisions.</em>
  <em>" </em>
</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Turning his blaster to stun, he spun on his feet and shot Fox in his side, sending him down in a crumpled heap on the floor. The Jedi froze, staring at him with confusion, hostility, and from the kids, a little bit of hope.</p>
<p>He tore off his helmet, throwing it to the floor with a clunk as he raised his hands nonthreateningly.</p>
<p>"You haven't got much time." He blurted out, it was becoming difficult to act again, only slightly, but he knew this was just the beginning. "Reinforcements are on their way, you have to make another way out."</p>
<p>The Kel Dor glanced at her two companions before nodding, "We'll figure something out. Thank you, but why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>Dogma smiled sadly, as the sounds of Umbara began to fill his head once more, "Just doing what's right ma'am, get out of here, I'll hold them off for as long as I can."</p>
<p>Her human companion looked like she wanted to argue, but the group ran collectively in the opposite direction, away from the screaming and the flames. </p>
<p><em>I can only hope I've done this right. Guess I'll never</em> <em>know.</em></p>
<p>It was a morbid thought, but realistically, how else was this going to end?</p>
<p>His brothers charged into the room, blasters raised and armor burnt and in some cases, bloody. Dogma just sighed and slipped his helmet back on, taking a defensive position behind one of the file cases before he trained his blaster on the nearest trooper. Familiar images sprung up in his mind, Fives and Jesse bound in front of a firing squad, their lives in his hands, his unworthy hands.</p>
<p>Ready.</p>
<p>Aim.</p>
<p>Fire.</p>
<p>He took a few of them by surprise, stunning them to the floor with a couple of well-placed shots. But soon enough a hail of gunfire erupted after him, standard blaster shots, they were shooting to kill. Dogma hunkered down, firing blindly into the crowd as he turned around to watch for flankers. But alas, it was too late, Commander Appo loomed over him with a DC-17 blaster pistol aimed squarely at his head.</p>
<p>"I should've expected this from you CT-2104," Appo says in that same monotone voice, but there's genuine anger hidden beneath it this time. "So eager to betray your brothers, betray your unit. Cozy up with those traitorous Jedi dogs. Don't expect any mercy this time." </p>
<p>"Appo, wait, this isn't-"</p>
<p>A stun shot fired from Appo's pistol, and as Dogma fell to the ground, his body out of his control once again, the voice rung through his head, one word, one torturous word was all he heard before his world went black.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Traitor.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoyed this little thing, going to be making more in the future so stay tuned!</p>
<p>Fun fact: Almost every character I use in these stories is an existing one, we're going to get preeeetty obscure. (If we didn't already with Fox 2)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>